


Find Your Wings, and Your Courage.

by Localcryptid420



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: And no there will not be a romance between the dragon character and any of the humans, Dragons, F/F, How Do I Tag, I just think dragons are neat, I swear I'm not a furry, Me holding up a dragon: I just think they're neat :), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone: Why not keep your OC a human?, Swordfighting, Useless Lesbians, What more could you ask for in a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localcryptid420/pseuds/Localcryptid420
Summary: Evie went to bed like any other night, was asleep within minutes like any other night, and had a weird dream she couldn't remember like any other night.The whole waking up as a dragon thing was pretty unexpected though.
Kudos: 5





	Find Your Wings, and Your Courage.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, like all my fics this was an idea that refused to leave me alone until I started to write it down. This is pretty much like every modern day girl gets thrown into middle earth without an explanation fic that was really popular in like 2012, only eight years late for that bandwagon, with the twist being that said character gets turned into a dragon bc dragons are awesome. So yeah, I suppose we'll see how this goes.

Evie rubbed at her eyes feeling exhaustion tugging at them. She walked down the hall of her apartment complex until she reached her door and quietly opened it, not wanting to disturb her roommates.

She worked third shift and was typically home around 3:30 in the morning, while they worked first shift and got up around 6.

After closing the door behind her she kicked her shoes off and shoved them into the closet then went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Feeling a bit more awake after that Evie let out a groan as she cracked her back and went into her room. She climbed into her bed and sat on her phone until her eyelids started to droop.

After plugging her phone in and switching off the lights she snuggled into her pillow and started to drift. She had a lot to do this week. Well, not a lot, but more then she was use to. Meeting with a friend for dinner to catch up, driving up to her parents to celebrate her brothers birthday, and spending the weekend with her bestfriend.

She didn't have the most luxurious life, but she was happy with what she had. A decent apartment, good roommates, friends and family who she loved, and a stable job. Cuddling into her pillow she slowly drifted off with a smile on her face, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie woke up slowly, or at least she tried to. It felt like there was something keeping just on the edge of consciousness. She couldn't fully wake up, but she couldn't just go back to sleep either.

She thought she heard voices whispering in hushed tones around her. Worried that she was having a bout of sleep paralysis she tried to stay calm. She kept her eyes shut and focused on slowly moving her fingers, but she could move them just fine. Still feeling cautious she didn't open her eyes and instead tried to ground herself by gripping the sheet beneath her, but found herself grasping at nothing.

Feeling her chest start to tighten with anxiety she told herself, _it's fine, it's just a dream, you're just dreaming_. Dragging in a few short breaths she tried to focus on what the voices were saying. She thought she could vaguely make out a womans voice, but couldn't understand what was being said.

Feeling frustrated she took a deep breath trying to will her pounding heart back under control. After a few moments she tried again to focus on the voice and was able to hear the last of the conversation.

"Well she's here now, so there's no point in trying to send her back. Besides, she's perfect for this. You'll see, everything will go exactly as planned." The womans voice had a note of finality to it, as if daring who ever she was speaking with to try and challenge her.

Evie didn't hear anything for a while, then the voice cheerfully spoke again, "Wonderful, I'll get things moving right away." Before she could even begin to process what that meant she felt a presence at her side and a hand smooth her hair back. Whispers filled her ears in a language she didn't understand or recognize, but somehow, deep down, she knew it was ancient.

Warmth started flooding her chest and quickly spread to the rest of her body. It felt like she was sitting next to a campfire, or basking in the sun.

The whispering got louder and louder until it suddenly stopped, and she was dropped. As the sensation of falling swept over her, this place, and the voice she heard faded from her memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know that feeling you get when you're almost asleep, and you're body isn't sure if you're dying so you get that falling sensation?

Yeah, that's what was happening to Evie. She felt like she fell for a small eternity before snapping awake.

But instead of waking up in her room with the sun streaming through her window, it was pitch black and she couldn't move. Feeling her claustrophobia starting to kick in, she started flailing around like crazy.

Her rational brain tried to kick in and point out that she was probably just trapped under her covers and if she just rolled around she would be fine, but her anxiety mind really didn't give a shit about what rationality had to say.

Besides whatever was surrounding her definitely didn't feel like her blankets, it felt almost hard. She continued tryingto escape her makeshift prison, clawing at the walls and trying to move her weight around as much as possible. After a few agonizing moments a small light started to shine in and she nearly cried in relief as she realized she managed to make a few cracks.

She tried pushing her back up against the ceiling of this material and, after a few hard shoves, it broke open completely and light flooded her vision.

Evie crawled out of whatever the fuck that had been and just laid there for a while feeling like she had just ran a marathon. After a few minutes of panting she realized that the floor was super cold for some reason. Cracking open an eye she was shocked to discover that she was laying in a snow drift.

She weakly lifted her head to scan her surroundings and found that she was in a snow-covered forest. Evergreens and leafless trees as far as she could see. Evie just stared, trying desperately to comprehend what exactly was happening. Last thing she remembered she had been in her bed asleep.

Where was this?

How had she gotten here?

So many questions swirled in her mind, and she didn't know where to start looking for answers. She let herself lay there for a bit longer and catch her breath before forcing herself to her feet. She wasn't going to find any answers just laying here freezing to death.

She placed her hands under herself and pushed up, but for some reason her legs weren't bending properly. She grew worried that they had been injured and that maybe she wasn't getting out of this forest to find answers. But before she could even start to panic at that thought, she had a whole other situation to panic over.

She had wanted to look down at her legs to see the damage, but her eyes had locked on to her hand. Or rather, the place where her hand should have been.

Instead there was a paw covered in mossy green scales with small black claws in place of finger nails.

Evie blinked, then blinked again.

The paw remained.

She didn't understand, or perhaps her mind refused to acknowledge what was going on. She tried to wiggle her fingers, some desperate part of her trying to say that this wasn't her body, but the clawed 'fingers' moving up and down quickly disproved that thought.

She slowly tilted her head to look at the rest of herself and found a very similar sight. The green scales continuing down the rest of her body. Starting as a dark green at the top and growing only slightly lighter as they reached her belly. There was a row of small spines starting from the middle of her back to about the middle of a tail.

 _Her_ tail.

Oh god she had a tail.

And wings. One on either side of her body.

They were currently wrapped around her side as if she had been subconsciously trying to retain heat. Once again her mind tried to deny what was happening, but with some focus she was able to swing the tail from side to side and slowly flap the wings.

Unfortunately, as soon as she pulled the wings from her sides she was hit with a wave of cold air and started shivering violently.

Evie just stood there feeling the cold start to spread through her whole body. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, or what was even going on. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute trying desperately to find logic in this. The most prominent thought was that this was all a dream and it wasn't real.

The problem was, she never had dreams this vivid.  
Although she supposed there was a first time for everthing.

"What the fuck" she muttered. Or at least that's what she had wanted to say, all that came out was a high pitched squeak. Evie startled slightly, swinging her head around at try and find the source of the noise before realizing it came from her.

She tried again, "What the fuck," and again all that she heard was the squeak. Honestly if she hadn't been on the verge of a panic attack and a mental breakdown simultaneously she might have thought it sounded kinda adorable.

But she was on the verge of both so all it did was make her more terrified. She was frozen from the shock, the fear, and the cold, and was pretty sure she was just going to sit there until she died.

Then she heard a twig snap off to her left.

Evie swung her head around, fearful of what it was going to be, only to see a young woman wrapped in a cloak staring at her, looking just as shocked to see her as Evie was to be in this situation.

Evie felt a wave of relief at seeing another person and didn't even think to question her odd attire.

"Help." She pleaded, "Please help." All that came out were the squeaks, but she didn't care. She was exhausted, freezing, and honestly didn't give a shit anymore. Maybe she was just vividly hallucinating, maybe this was all just a dream, or maybe.... Well it didn't matter if this was really or not, she was done with today. All she wanted to do was pass out and wake up back home.

The woman seemed to startle at the noise before taking a hesitant step forward, her eyes lifted off Evie for just a moment to sweep their surroundings before looking back down at her and taking another step. Evie tried to walk towards the woman, but it was difficult.

Not only was she down on all fours, but she had three extra, and kinda heavy, limbs. Trying to balance was difficult, but she managed to take a small, shaky step in her direction.

The woman seemed emboldened by that as she quickly walked up to her. As relieved as she was to see another person Evie quickly realized something else was wrong. The woman was bigger then her, much bigger. Which only grew in prominence as the woman got closer.

She crouched down next to Evie and slowly extended a hand. Evie just stared at it before looking up at the womans face. Her eyes were shining with shock and awe. She seemed to realize that Evie wasn't very intrested in her hand because she pulled it back under her cloak.

The woman stared at her for another moment, looked around the area again, and then fixed Evie with a determined look. She pulled back her cloak to reveal a bag slung around her shoulder and after digging in it for a minute she produced what looked a shirt and scooted closer towards Evie.

She lowered the shirt to pick Evie up by the middle which caused her to start squirming. The woman was quick to shush her saying, "It's alright. It's okay. I'm not going hurt you."

After a few short seconds Evie went slack, to exhausted to fight back. The woman carefully tucked all her limbs close to her body and wrapped the shirt up tightly. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief with that done and stood up. Evie had been right, she was about the size of the woman's forearm. 

She was trying to figure out if she was small, or the woman was a giant. The woman glanced down at the floor with a frown before crouching once again and started grabbing pieces of something and shoving it into her bag. Evie stared at whatever it was curiously. It looked like someone broke a hollow rock open.

Then it clicked. It was an egg, more specifically it was the egg Evie had just broken out of.

That probably should have freaked her out even more, but she was over it. It was like her mind refused to process anything else today, so she just sorta mentally shrugged and thought, _Well I suppose that means I'm just small_.

After shoving the last piece into her bag the woman stood up and glanced around the area again before turning around and walking away. She looked down at Evie and slowly brought her hand up to her face, then started to rub against her head and neck.

Evie jumped a little at first before settling. It honestly felt kinda nice, like someone was running their fingers through her hair. Between the absolutely insane series of events, the warmth radiating from the woman, and the soothing feeling of her head and neck being rubbed, Evie's eyes began to droop. Before she went under she prayed to whatever was listening that she would wake up back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, you made it through the first chapter. As a new writer feedback is my best friend so let me know what you think. If enough people like this I'll keep writing. If people don't like this I'll probably keep writing anyways because my brain wont let me focus on anything else, but comments are excellent motivation. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
